narushiso nowaaru
by Gapri
Summary: Narciso negro...aun ahora es dulce, aun puedo escuchar tu hermosa voz...sasuke nunca pensó que su vida tendría aquel final-es mi primer onet-shot que escribo un leve shoen ai un triangulo amoroso ita-naru-sasu


El primer onet-shot que me atrevo a escribir sobre este curioso triangulo amoroso sean buens conmigo plliss

Narushiso nowaaru

En una ostentosa mansión, un azabache paseaba por los enormes jardines de rosas de su hogar,

Allí por aquel jardín el chico diviso a un chico de su misma edad, de cabellos dorados, unos hermosos ojos cielo, piel tostada, y tres curiosos marquitas en sus mejillas que lo hacían ver como un hermosos kizune.

Eres el amigo de mi hermano

El chico de hermosas mejillas

No sabía porque, el, el grandioso sasuke uchiha se intereso por aquel joven de mirada azulina siendo tan diferentes

Me encontré a mi mismo deseándote

Así hubiera obstáculos

Lo persiguió por todo el jardín sin que el otro se diese cuenta y ha cada paso que daba quedaba mas maravillado por aquel chico asta que al final de todo aquel recorrido

Te perseguí a través del jardín de espinas

-Naru-chan me encontraste

-¡si! ¡Te encontré itachi-chan!

-no tienes ningún rasguño cierto-pregunto el azabache de cabello largo.

-no ninguno jeje-el rubio se abalanzo sobre itachi y este lo abrazo. Mientras lo hacia pudo ver a su querido ototou-chan sasuke.

-oh sasuke no te vi llegar

-hola itachi-dijo frio

-te presento a mi hermano Naru-chan

-¡eh! No me dijiste que tenías un hermano

-enserio pensé que lo había hecho, en fin sasuke el es naruto uzumaki

-¡hola! Un gusto conocerte sasuke-san –el rubio le sonrió al azebache menor y este quedo mas hechizado de el.

Pero…

Quien siempre se refleja en tus ojos es mi hermano

Desde aquella vez era normal ver al kizune como lo apodo sasuke. Era normal verlo siempre con su hermano mayor itachi y por eso lo odiaba porque el tenia a naruto y el no porque el quería a naruto para el no para itachi, porque el…se enamoro de naruto desde que vio sus hermosos ojos azules, cuando quedo hechizado por su sonrisa, por su voz .pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que naruto amara a su hermano.

Cuando los vi a los dos abrazándose por primera vez

Aquella noche sasuke se levanto con un sentimiento extraño y decidió bajar a la cocina por algo de liquido pero al pasar por el cuarto de su hermano se detuvo en seco .la puerta estaba entre-abierta, y allí pudo verlos…

En la sombra de la puerta

Oh fue tan hermoso

Que mi corazón dio un salto

Se quedo allí estático ante aquella visión

-i-ita-chi…ah

Narciso negro

No se nada

Solo es el día del primer amor de un joven

No aguanto mas ver aquello que corrió de nuevo a su habitación.

Así los días fueron pasando y su amor por aquel rubio crecía pero también su odio por su hermano

Narciso negro

Aun ahora es dulce

Aun puedo escuchar tu hermosa voz…

El tiempo paso lento y tortuosos para sasuke cada día podía verlos a los dos juntos demostrándose su amor, ¿pero y el?

-hola sasuke-chan ¿tu hermano esta?

-hoy va a tardar un poco me pidió que me quedara contigo espero que no tengas algún problema dobe

-amm-el rubio inflo la mejilla-que no me digas dobe baka

Los pocos momento en el que el podía estas a solas con su amado rubio intentaba conquistarlo pero siempre fallaba

Una noche lluviosa sasuke paseaba a altas horas de la noche por su mansión y allí pudo ver como su hermano estaba frente a la puerta

-hermano ¿a donde vas a estas horas?-le pregunto frio

-eso no te interesa ototou-baka

-baka tú-le dijo casi escupiendo las palabras con odio

-diles que no nos busquen entiendes asta nunca sasuke-el azabache mayor salió sin nada mas dejando a sasuke pensativo

Un día mi hermano se fue de la casa

Y tú nunca regresaste otra vez

Al día siguiente sasuke despertó con un extraño presentimiento paso la mañana, la tarde, la noche y no había rastros de su adorado kizune y así fueron pasando dos días más

Nuestra madre se lamentaba en su llanto

Y ninguna luz volvió a brillar aquí

En otro lugar, en un lago dos chicos se miraban mutuamente, unos ojos negros como la noche y otros azules como el cielo el día.

-estas listo

-si

Hasta que me haga adulto no comprenderé que paso

Caminaron de la mano, acercándose a la profundidad del lago, se dedicaron una última mirada de amor mientras se acercaban más y más a lo más hondo. Cuando ya el agua les llegaba por los hombros se acercaron entre si

Iré al lago

Se besaron por ultima vez mientras se hundían en aquel lago frio .de ninguno salió una sola lagrima, no les importo todas las personas que dejaban atrás

Donde ustedes dos se hundieron

En tristeza…

A los 5 días los encontraron lamentablemente sin vida

-no ¡no! Mi hijo ¡no! ¡Porque!-gritaba su madre destrozada cuando les llego la noticia, miro a su padre que no sabia que sentir tenía una mirada incrédula, sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas silenciosas descendieron por sus ojos la pregunta que la tenia en mente era…lloraba por su hermano…o por el amor de su vida… ¿o ambos?

Desobedeceré a dios y aceptare el castigado por amate

La gente murmurara

Pero yo solo cerré los ojos

Llego un punto donde ya no sabia que pasaba con el mismo, si antes era frio ahora era un tempano de hielo macizo

-sabes sasuke nunca te he visto sonreír siempre estas muy serio-le menciono la "plata rosa "de sakura un día

Narciso negro

En aquel lago

Los narcisos están brotando

Los años pasaron y el joven sasuke de 15 desapareció era un vago recuerdo de lo que fue

Narciso negro

¿Oh de verdad?

Soy una persona tan cínica

Despertó a mitad de la noche algo extraño miro a su alrededor y junto a el una chica desconocida, se dio cuenta de su desnudez y la de su acompañante entonces recordó lo sucedido

Narciso negro

Desde aquel entonces

Me enamoro de cualquiera

Se levanto , busco su ropa y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a su mansión .años después de morir su hermano sus padres lo siguieron al mas allá dejándolo completamente solo.

Condujo todo el camino, una alarma en su celular le izo despertar de sus pensamientos.

De nuevo era ese día, el día que nunca pensó que llegaría hace ya 6 años atrás la muerte de la persona se la cual se enamoro.

Narciso negro

Aun ahora no cambio

Aun puedo ver tu figura por aquí

Llego a su casa, y se dirigió al jardín de la parte de atrás, allí pudo recordar antes de aquel día hace ya 6 años…

Narciso negro

Sasuke recordó una de aquellos días, recordó cuando los vio en el jardín en pleno beso

No se nada

Evito seguir recordando pero su mente le jugaba una mala broma pesada y seguía recordándolo

Solo es el día del primer amor de un joven

-itachi…-aquel suspiro le llegaba a sus oídos

Narciso negro

-¡sasuke-chan!

Aun ahora es dulce

-¡sasuke-chan hola te extrañe!-como si se tratase de una alucinación pudo verlo allí hablándole

Aun puedo escuchar tu hermosa voz…

-yo también.

Lamento que quedara así de largo mi intención no era esa, saben aquí abajo hay un lindo botón verde y si lo presionan pasara algo bien kawai


End file.
